Bound to happen
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan and Richard deal with the effects of the episode Bound.


Title: Bound to Happen

Author: virkatjol

Ratiing: NC-17

Summary: After Bound they chat and then ~chat

Disclaimer: I love BOUND SFM! I also don't own these 2. or 3. Well… and who would claim to own Zedd anyway? COCKBLOCKER!

A/N: This fic and I fought a lot. I HOPE that I won. It's my first "first time" fic in a long time. I don't know if that was the reason we did battle or not. This is dedicated to RelaxJolene she puts up with my whining and crying over things not going my way. ILHALBxC+C.

Their fingers grazed as they swung their arms while walking. Kahlan couldn't wait till they stopped to camp, she was desperate to talk to Richard, alone. At least Zedd had spelled his shoes so it hadn't taken them long to find him.

She didn't think that she could bear to be away from him any longer then she had. After everything that had happened to her, because of Nicci, she needed him. She didn't know when this need had become so intense. There was a time in her life when she could get along on her own, but now she craved his smile, his arms wrapped around her in reassurance, his soft voice telling her that everything would be alright. Everything that he was made her life better, she didn't want to do anything without him there.

When she thought that she was dying because of the bite Sister Nicci had received she was sure that she felt him, his love washing over her, touching her soul, his lips on her skin, begging her to hold on. She fought for him, his need for her was just as strong, she couldn't disappoint him.

Richard looked over at Kahlan, she was watching the forest floor as her feet passed over it. Usually she looked ahead, she must have something on her mind, if she wasn't thinking about the path in front of them, she was mulling over something that had happened. He hoped that she'd tell him, when they had a moment. Every time their hands brushed he had to resist the urge to pull her palm against his.

Why wasn't he giving into his desire? Everyone knew of their love, he was certain that she wanted the connection just as much as he did. The next time her hand passed his he captured it.

She felt his fingers entwining with hers and glanced down to look at their hands linked together. She gave him a squeeze and moved closer to bump his shoulder with hers. Her eyes traveled up his body and settled on his face, taking in the rough beard on his chin and the soft planes of his cheeks and forehead, the sweetness of his smile, her lips aching to make contact with his. He'd kissed her briefly when they had reunited, but it wasn't enough, it never was.

"Are we alone yet?" She leaned in closer and whispered. "I really need to talk to you." She was slightly hesitant to open herself up like that, but she wanted him to know.

"Soon, Kahlan." Bringing their linked hands up to his mouth, he placed a kiss on each of her knuckles. He shot her a big smile then increased his pace to catch up with Zedd and Cara. Turning his attention to them he said, "I think we should stop soon. Kahlan is still tired from everything that happened to her."

"Ok, my boy, I believe that there is a small town right over that hill." Zedd looked over his shoulder at them, noticing their hands locked together, Kahlan did look exhausted still. "I know that they have a little Inn, we can stop there. It's only another thirty minute walk or so." Looking at Kahlan he added, "Is that alright with you dear?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine for that much longer, Zedd." She winked at Richard, "If I'm overcome by exhaustion Richard can always carry me."

"Anything for the Mother Confessor." They all chuckled and made their way into the village.

"I only have two rooms." The innkeeper looked distressed that he couldn't provide properly for the Seeker and Mother Confessor.

"No need to fret." Richard assured him, "How many beds in each of them?"

"One has a large one and the other has two smaller beds."

"We'll take the big one." Richard reached for the key. That was the only option in his mind. He was sure that Zedd would want Cara and Kahlan to share the large bed, but Richard wasn't going to be separated from her by anything thicker than fabric, not right now. The innkeeper handed him the key, he pocketed it and tugged Kahlan with him towards their room. "See you two in the morning."

Zedd accepted the other key from the man and hurried after his grandson. "Richard, wait!" he called after him.

Richard and Kahlan halted and turned to find Zedd almost caught up with them in the hallway.

"Do you really think this is wise?" Zedd questioned the pair.

"Maybe not." Richard looked at Kahlan, thinking about how he'd almost lost her, he knew things might go too far with them sharing a bed, but he was beyond caring, he needed her close to him. He wasn't going to allow them to be separated by walls, not tonight. "I almost lost her, Zedd." He felt the threat of tears in his eyes. "I'm not leaving her side for awhile. You and Cara will be fine in the other room. Don't worry about us." The couple turned and continued to their room.

Richard opened the door, holding it while Kahlan entered the room. As soon as they were both in he closed and locked it. He dropped his pack to the side then reached for hers, placing it right next to his. She was taking in the accommodations and he grabbed for her elbow, pulling her around to face him. Not wasting another minute his head dipped down and he captured her lips with his. Their kiss in the woods had been too short, he was planning to make up for it now.

She opened her mouth for him, taking his bottom lip between hers. Every time they kissed the passion she felt increased, she wanted him, so badly, but couldn't do anything about it. Her powers would take him and the quest would be ruined. She never turned him down, however, when he reached for her she went willingly into his embrace, lips dancing with his, tongues sliding hotly in their mouths.

She loved the feel of him pressing her close to his body, she knew he wanted her too. His erection often made itself known during their make out sessions. It was taking less and less time to get to the point when she felt his hardness against her belly. It always sent a rush of arousal through her. Kahlan moaned into his mouth, tangling her fingers through his hair and trying to bring him closer, changing the angle she deepened the kiss.

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, before Richard pulled back, he was going to hit a point where he couldn't stop shortly, and he knew that she wasn't ready for more. He hugged her close to him, not wanting to lose the feel of her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

"We need to talk, but I couldn't go any longer without kissing you." He kissed the top of her head, then pulled back, leading her over to the bed so they could sit down for their conversation.

He propped the pillows upright while she sat on the edge, then he kneeled in front of her, reaching for her boots, he worked them off her legs.

"What are you doing, Richard?" Kahlan was shocked that he was under her skirt, hands taking her boots off. Hs fingers tickled along her thigh as he eased the material down her leg.

"Well I was thinking that we should be comfortable, and we don't want the mud from the walk to get on the nice clean linens." He smiled up at her, wondering if she would dispute his logic. She didn't, and he moved to the other leg to remove the footwear. "This is also a good excuse to touch your thighs."

Kahlan giggled, but didn't complain, his fingers brushing the skin of her leg felt wonderful. She let him remove the boots then slid back on the bed and settled against the pillows. She watched him take off his boots before crawling up next her. She leaned forward and let him slip an arm around her shoulders, twisting slightly she burrowed into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and encircling his waist with her arms.

The both let out contented sighs. Happy to be together, holding one another, without anyone observing them.

"I love you, so much." Richard began, declaring his feelings before they entered into any territory that could cause pain and sorrow. He felt the arms around him tighten and her cheek rub against the fabric on his shoulder.

"I love you too." She kissed his chest, right over his heart, to emphasize her words, then returning her head to where it was resting tucked up by his neck, where she could inhale the scent on his skin.

"I tried to keep Nicci from hurting you…"

"I know Richard, it's not your fault. There wasn't…"

Richard cut her off, "There was. I could have stayed and made sure that she didn't go down to that tavern. That she didn't drink down all the alcohol. I could have stopped her from bringing that ogre up to the room and having him beat her."

"Oh Richard. You did what you had to do. She would have found another way to teach you a lesson." She kissed the soft skin next to her lips, moving along the tendon on the side of his throat. She could feel the tension and frustration over what had happened, her mouth touching every bit of flesh that she could reach.

"I didn't have to go back to try to help those people… I could have stayed and…"

"Richard!" Kahlan pulled herself up to her knees to look into his eyes. Her hands went to his cheeks and she held his face so he couldn't break eye contact. "None of this was your fault." She moved one of her legs across his and settled onto his lap. Repeating what she felt when she was dying, she kissed his forehead, then his eyes, then his lips.

She caressed his mouth sweetly and softly, just grazing his bottom lip with her tongue. She kept her kisses chaste and loving, not wanting to pull them into the abyss of their passion when they were both so vulnerable, she knew that they'd get lost in it. At the moment, neither of them was strong enough to resist the pull of their love.

Kahlan left his lips to kiss her way along his jaw, making her way to his ear. She sucked the lobe in her mouth and then let it slide out through her teeth, lightly scraping it.

"I love that you wanted to help those people. Don't ever think that wanting to help someone caused me pain." She kissed his ear again and then sat up and looked at him. "Our love has so much power, that you brought me back from death. Don't doubt yourself, and don't ever think that anything we do for each other isn't based on the love that we share."

"I was so worried that I'd never see you again, never be able to wrap my arms around you. That I'd never get to show you how much I feel for you." He was stroking her hair now, letting the soft tresses fall through his fingers. He could see the exhaustion in her face, the redness to her eyes, a soft blush in her cheeks, all signs that she was struggling to stay awake. "We need to sleep. In the morning we'll continue the discussion about how we feel."

Richard pulled her in for a kiss, and begun unclasping and unlacing her jacket. He pulled it over her arms and tossed it towards their packs. He moved to her hips, undoing the skirt, when he was done he tugged on it trying to get her to stand up and remove it.

She took his cue and hopped off the bed, shimmied out of her skirt and threw it to join her jacket. Now she reached for his shirt, yanking it up and over his head and sending it flying to join her clothes.

He lifted himself up and pulled the bedding back, then slipped his legs under while she rearranged the pillows. Holding the blankets up he let her join him under the covers. She settled her back to against his chest and he enveloped her in his arms. Pulling the quilt up to her neck.

"Sleep, My Kahlan, you look so tired." Richard whispered in her ear, before he kissed her neck and settled in to sleep as well.

Her hands clasped the arm around her waist and hugged him to her. She felt incredibly safe and warm with him curled around her. Sleep came easily as she dreamed about what would happen when the sun came up again.

The delicate touch of his fingers over belly woke her up. The corset deadened the sensation but it still sent tingles through her body. He was tracing all around the seams and boning making her ache for his hands on her skin. He must have felt her stir because his hands became bolder now, inching up to the bottom of her breasts, rubbing his thumb along the base of the soft cups.

Her hand gripped his and moved it to cover her breast, giving him permission to touch her. Leaving him to fondle her, her hand reached behind to feel him, she found his hip, his pants having crept down. She loved the muscle there, it was an awkward angle but she did her best to trace the line towards his crotch, until she hit the top of his pants, then she started back towards his ass, slipping her hand beneath the fabric and squeezing.

Richard moaned and thrust his pelvis into her, his erection pressing against her bottom. His hand cupping her breast, squeezing it gently, feeling the nipple harden and beg him for more contact. He sat up, and his hands went to her corset, unlacing it quickly. When it was loosened enough to remove it he pulled her to a seated position.

"Are you sure?" He asked, before pulling the material to expose her body. "I know you won't confess me, but you have to believe it as well, or it won't work. I need you. I love you, with every part of my being."

"I trust you. I want to make love with you, Richard. I'm not afraid, not anymore." Kahlan pulled the corset off herself and stripped the small shorts down her legs, letting both pieces of her clothing fall to the floor. When she looked back at him, she saw that he'd removed his pants.

His hands were on her shoulders, pressing her back to the mattress. His knee moved between her thighs, and she willingly spread her legs to let him settle both of his between them. They both watched as he lowered his weight onto her, skin connecting with skin. His hardness resting against her curls, her belly meeting his abs, breasts flattened by his pecs, he heard her sigh in contentment. He was sure the noise he made was similar, but he could only hear her.

"Perfect fit." He commented before capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. Their tongues dipped into the others mouth, dancing across the other, enjoying the feeling of kissing when their flesh was pressed tightly together.

When his lips left hers she tried to follow, but he was too quick. The warm, wet slide of his mouth over her jaw and down her neck made her hips jerk up into his. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, aiding the pressure against her sex. Hands that had previously been at her sides, caressed his ribs, smoothing along the skin to his back. She caressed him along his spine, over his thick shoulder muscles, scrapping her nails delicately across his skin.

He moved his lips along the column of her neck, following the tendon to her collarbone. He kissed along the ridge to her shoulder then licked his way back, pausing the lave the indent of her throat. His mouth headed south, tasting the skin on his way to her breasts. He buried his face between them, sucking on the flesh there, knowing he was going to mark her skin, but not caring, she was his and he wanted everyone to know that they'd been together in every way.

The journey to her nipple took a roundabout path, circling his way around her left breast, kissing every inch of skin and he slowly made his way to the hardened peak. He took the nub into his mouth immediately and sucked, tickling the tip inside his mouth with his tongue. Slowly he pulled his head back and let her nipple slip from his lips. He then switched to the other breast, licking the areola, teasing his way to the tip, flicking his tongue over it before retreating.

Kahlan arched her back trying to get him to take her into his mouth and suckle on her. The hands that were on his back went to his head, sliding her fingers through his hair and gripping, using the longer strands to force his mouth where she wanted it. She could feel wetness rushing between her thighs, the pressure of his mouth on her breast felt better than anything she'd experienced. She wanted more from him, she wasn't afraid to ask him.

"Please, Richard." She begged him to take that piece of her body between her lips.

"I've got better places to be with my mouth." Before moving down her body further, he gave in to her wanting and suckled on her right nipple, harder then he had on the other side.

"Oh spirits!" She moaned out, feeling that erotic tug on her breast sent a shiver of pleasure down to her center. The popping sound as it slipped free made her groan in disappointment. She didn't know much of sex, but everything Richard was doing to her was making her feel like she was floating in a cloud of ecstasy.

He left her breast and kissed his way down her ribcage and belly, finally, reaching her curls. One arm slipped under her thigh then across her stomach, rubbing delicate circles with his fingertips. The other hand went to part her folds, his mouth hovered over her slit, inhaling her scent. Richard felt his erection bob against his stomach as he took it all in. Slowly he lowered his head, looking up and making eye contact with her right as his lips touched her clit.

Kahlan's head whipped back at her body's reaction to the contact, her hips tried to jerk off the bed, but his hand held her steady. She spread her legs wider to give him more room to work. Hands flew to his head trying to press him closer to her. She'd never felt anything like his tongue on her clitoris, it was more pleasurable than she could have imagined.

His lips and tongue worked her nub, sucking and licking he could feel it hardening under his ministrations. The hand that was holding her lips open moved down and he slipped one finger into her sheath. She was very wet, but tight. He started slowly pumping his finger in and out, matching the strokes of his tongue against her clit. When he felt she was ready he added a second finger. His mouth holding her on edge, not letting her get close enough to topple over yet.

He was plunging his fingers in and out of her with more speed, stroking as deeply as he could, trying to ready her for his cock. She was constantly moaning, and he was getting dangerously close to sensory overload, the sound, feel and taste of her was driving him mad with need to join himself with her. When he felt her internal muscles begin to flutter he pulled back. He wanted to be inside her when she climaxed the first time they were together.

Crawling back up her body, he positioned himself on top of her. First he lowered his head to kiss her, melding their mouths, her lips were hurried, but he worked to ease her back from the frantic need she was feeling.

"Are you ready, Kahlan?" He spoke against her mouth and kissed her again. He heard her moan an affirmative response so he reached between them and grasped his cock. Lining it up with her opening. Slowly he lowered his hips, adding pressure until the head of his erection slipped in.

He rocked his hips slowly, pushing in further and further each time. She was so wet that the tightness didn't seem to hinder his entrance. Pulling out each time until just the head was inside her then plunging back in, when he was almost completely in, he made one hard thrust and buried himself to the hilt. Her muscles were rippling over him, she was so hot and slick that he had to pause to prevent himself from coming.

She felt complete, for the first time in her life, she felt like nothing in the world mattered, nothing except this man and this moment. Her legs wrapped around him and locked ankles, using the leverage she moved, rolling her hips, her clit pressing up against his pelvic bone. She heard him grunt as she flexed her muscles around him while he slipped out of her a short distance, then angled her hips back taking him all the way in again. She couldn't get much movement with the position that they were in, but it was enough for her to get her body used to him deep inside her.

Her movements compelled him to start pumping into her. He started slowly again, pulling out a little and then thrusting back in. He kissed her chest and neck and mouth, watching her expression for any signs of discomfort. He was glad that she wasn't feeling any painful effects of losing her virginity. His hips sped up and one of his hands snuck between them heading toward her clit. His thumb began circling it and he felt the internal effects immediately around his cock.

Now that he was moving faster she could feel her orgasm building quickly, she'd been so close before he'd entered her, she was past that point now, ready to spill over into ecstasy. He pulled out again and drove in, and when he bottomed out his thumb was pressed hard onto her clit and it sent her reeling over the edge. Her breasts thrust into the air as her back arched from the pleasure. Her magic was set free, roaring through him, thunder without sound. She heard him grunt and felt him slam into her.

The tightening of her sheath on him had been too much and he followed her over the plateau. Hot spurts of seed filled her, his body convulsing as each ripple of sensation sent shivers up his spine. Her orgasming around his cock seemed to pull the semen out of him, her body begging to be filled with his fluid. He gave her every last drop.

Both of them were breathing hard, he kissed her jaw and cheeks, placing light kisses on her lips as he lovingly explored her face.

"Richard?" She whispered his name, praying that it he had survived the magic.

"Mmm…?" His mouth too busy caressing her skin to form words.

"You're… you're not…?" Her hands pushed on his shoulders so she could really see him and look in his eyes.

He held her gaze for a minute then answered, "I'm fine. I'm still me. But you did take me."

"What?"

"A long time ago, you captured my heart and soul. I couldn't give them to you again, and your power certainly couldn't steal something that already belonged to you." He kissed her lips, sliding his tongue in and he showed her again how much she meant to him. There was no need for words, not now.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes before he slipped free of her body. They rolled onto their sides then, foreheads pressing together, their hands entwined and Richard brought them up to his mouth, placing kisses on the back of her hand and her knuckles.

"I love you so much." Kahlan rubbed her nose across his as she spoke the words.

"I love you too." He smiled, a big grin, full of joy. "You're glowing, Kahlan, Zedd is gonna know exactly what happened in this room." He watched her turn a lovely shade of pink and he let out a chuckle.

"Well… On the bright side, maybe he'll stop interrupting so much."

"I don't know if we can get that lucky. But we can hope."

Both of them giggled and held each other content to lay as close as possible until the call to continue the journey came. They'd take the moments that they were allowed and make the most of them. Now that they knew they could, they didn't plan on wasting any more time.

The End


End file.
